


Got a secret, Can you keep it?

by SerahSanguine



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post Episodes, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerahSanguine/pseuds/SerahSanguine
Summary: What if Jack had met Sam Before their first mission together?
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 55
Kudos: 114





	1. Got a secret Can you keep it?

**Author's Note:**

> I have researched a tad into this story being my first Stargate Fic, I have decided to wiggle the timeline just a tad. Saying that Jack had not married Sara yet and was planning to. also, I know nothing about the United States Airforce as I live in the UK so please forgive me. 
> 
> Jack would have been 34 in 1986  
> and Sam would have been 18 :) for future reference 
> 
> Thank you Denise for beta reading this story

It was December 31st New Year's Eve. Sam had just turned 18 a few days ago and she was in this bar with a fake I.D (If her dad could see her now, he would have a fit) she was sitting at the bar enjoying the New Years Eve party watching everyone enjoy themselves. She was minding her own business, drinking a pint of some random beer when someone bumped into her stool at the bar. 

She turned around in her stool to see who had knocked into her when she met the brown eyes of a man in his late 20’s to early 30’s. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean too, I'm a little drunk.” 

“Um it’s ok, I”, but before she could get another word out. Some men shouted the name “Jack” 

“I should get back to them before they start anything.”

“Ok, bye,” she said calmly before watching him walk off. 

Jack walked back “Oi, Charlie be nice before you break something.” 

“Jack, I am nice you know me,” he replied sarcastically. 

“I do, that’s the problem” Jack chuckled. 

“So who's the bird you were chatting to?” Charlie said pointing towards the bar. 

“No one we just met, I didn’t even get a name.”

“Sure Jack, but you wanted to didn't you? You old dog I saw the way you looked at her." Charlie laughed and took a swig of his drink. 

“I’m getting married to Sara in a few months. We’re are on my stag night for crying out loud!”

“Well, maybe I should go ask her out” he finished his drink in two large mouthfuls before putting the glass down on the table next to them. “I have finished my drink anyway, two birds and one stone” he shrugged. 

“Leave her Charlie she is much too young for you.”

“Fine, I'll just get another drink”

He didn’t know anything about the woman at the bar but instantly felt an attraction as soon as their eyes connected. If he believed in such a thing it was like love at first sight but that was too clichè. Even with that being said he felt protective of her, Though he had no doubt she could kick his ass. He watched Charlie with keen eyes making sure he did not hit on her before gathering his drink. 

2 hours later.

Sam had clearly drunk a lot more than she should off but she didn’t care. The music and the atmosphere was amazing. She knew she definitely should not be dancing like this with strangers but here she was doing that exact thing. She noticed about an hour ago that the man with the soft brown eyes could not take his eyes off her. In all honestly, she could not take her eyes off him either. She danced for him and only him, the look he was giving her was sending her stomach into all kinds of knots igniting a desire inside her that she had never felt before. Sure she had boyfriends and sure she had sex, good sex even but not like this, never like this. 

She turned around looking at the Dj twirling around his pieces of vinyl the strobe lights dancing along the ceiling bouncing off the disco ball Smoke filling the room. She felt a man's hands snake around her stomach. She instantly went on the defensive when she heard a man voice whisper in her ear. 

“I didn’t catch you name earlier” she hummed and replied.

“Samantha” it was meant to come out strong but it came out more of a whisper. 

“I saw you dancing for me.” 

“Who said it was for you,” her voice came out a bit stronger but still no more than a whisper. 

“No one dances like that unless it’s for attention” he replied, his hands still on her stomach. the little voice inside his head shouting that he should stop getting married, they were planning a family. But he just could not stop himself from drooling over this tall blond with legs for days, a body to die for and eyes that when the light caught looked like blue crystal oceans. 

She started wiggling against his low body and it was this time dancing in rhythm to the music. His hands still on her body. It was his turn to moan feeling her body against his God she really was beautiful. His eyes looked at the guys and Charlie gave him a wink and left him to it.

She danced her way back upon his body, his hands moving to her hips watching it swap back and forth. Before she leant her head back against his chest. 

“You never gave me your name,” she said seductively. 

What was this woman doing to his body? “It’s Jack” he grumbled. 

She was loving the feeling of making him scrum under his touch. Making her desire for him intensify. “Umm Jack, I like the sound of that.” 

He had clearly had enough when he turned Sam around placing his lips on hers, tongue seeking entrance to the inside of her mouth which she gladly gave. Her hands went around his waist feeling, while his hands went straight to the top of her ass feeling it toying with it, their mouths danced the song of passion while their body danced to the sound of music. 

Things were heating up rather quickly when both had thoughts of ripping each other's clothes off right in the middle of this very public place. 

“Maybe we should take this someplace else.”

“Yes I think we should '' he couldn't take her home and by the guess, she couldn't take him to hers so he quickly thought on his feet having a brilliant idea, he took her hand in his and led her away from the dance floor to where his friends were.

“Charlie do you have that room key.” 

“Of course” Charlie handed over the key to his hotel room “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Jack smirked knowing there was absolutely nothing Charlie would not do. The hotel wasn't far from the bar; they walked hand in hand, Sam casually feeling up his body now and then. They proceed to Charlie's room on the second floor. And within seconds of entering the room, Jack frantically covered her mouth with his, pushing her back flush against the wall. She felt his fingers slide roughly up her thighs, his fingers were cold but soft and leaned his body against hers. He lowered his head into the crook of her neck and his fingers moved eve panties to the side and started running lines on her inner folds. His mouth started kissing, gnawing at her skin. 

He lifted her with ease and she kicked off her heels before wrapping her legs around his mouth, never leaving each other. The taste of each other's mouths was so intoxicating they could not get enough of each other. Jack walked her to the bed and placed her back against the clean crisp bedsheet. He lifted her dress around her hips and leant down and started placing small tantalizing kisses on her inner left thigh slowly working his way up and then moving to her right thigh, completely ignoring the apex in-between her legs, he could smell her arousal and his cock strained against his denim jeans.

He grabbed her panties with his teeth, slowly and tantalizing glided them down her soft cream white long legs and onto the floor. After he had finished with her panties, he placed one of his hands on her knees opening her legs a little wider for him to have better access. He ran his index finger through her slick folds making her wither beneath him. He suddenly changed tactics by placing two digits into her tight tunnel curling his finger after finding the soft squidgy spot which instantly made her scream out in pleasure, he looked up at her, noticing that her face was flushed and her breathing had become erratic as her torso heaved up and down, her breasts bouncing with every erratic breath. His fingers started pumping in and out slowly at first but getting faster at each passing second. Sam’s eyes fluttered shut, as the intense feeling of her growing excitement began creeping, flying, spirling and tingling inside her lower belly, every one of her nerve endings was on fire. Jack moved his mouth to her apex and his tongue licked each side of her vulva before diving into her entrance, pushing it in as far as it would go.

"Fuck" she screamed, to which he breathlessly replied with "Sam, God you're.. so wet and tight!" Sam’s knuckles were turning white as she crumpled the sheets in her hands. Jack moved his tongue to her sex flicking, swishing and lapping her up. She tasted sweet like strawberries and cream. The smell of her skin smelled like a fruit platter on a midsummers night. 

The things he was doing with his tongue were sending impulses and twitches down her legs and the pressure inside her was building, as her screams were getting louder too. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, and her inner walls started twitching in time with the thrust of his long fingers. She was so close to the edge of pure ecstasy. She was so close and it wasn’t too long before she lost control, falling into pure bliss, as her whole body started convulsing against his fingers, her tunnel contracting and relaxing. He withdrew his fingers and stood up watching the aftershocks of her subsiding orgasm and how beautiful she truly was. 

When Sam was able to put two coherent thoughts together, she carefully and slowly eased her body off of the edge of the bed and quickly removed her dress, depositing them on the floor next to her underwear. He stood up as well he was in awe of her perfectly rounded breasts and pink pebbled nipples against her silk skin. He slid his shoes off and she tentatively undid his trouser buttons and let them drop to his ankles. She did them the same with his boxer shorts. He quickly removed his shirt and there they stood naked in front of each other 

She raked her nails through his brown chest hair before lowering her hand scraping it against his fully formed cock. He growled low in his throat. He quickly pulled her down to his lap, her knees either side of his legs while his legs were hanging off the bed, his feet flat against the cushioned floor.

Jack’s erection was now sitting against her flat toned stomach, his hands found her breasts while his lips found her lips. Their tongues danced the tango swishing and gliding, his hands running lines on the underside of her breasts and then moving up towards her nipples, watching as they became hard under his touch. He rubbed them flicking and toying with them. Their kisses became deeper and hungrier.

He looked into her eyes and all he saw staring back at him were pools of desire hidden behind her long flirtatious lashes. His kisses moved from her lips down to the crook of her neck nibbling the soft spot behind her ear and then down to her clavicle and finally to her breastbone.

Each frantic kiss and tender suck was making her breath hitch in anticipation of what he was about to do to her, he was leaving little snail trails of saliva and purple and red blotches in his wake. Sam could already feel the pressure building again, making her yearn for him to be inside of her. 

They didn’t think about protection; they were caught up in the moment he manoeuvred his erection towards her entrance He slowly started moving into her, inch by inch, letting her adjust to his girth as his lips found hers again, absorbing the words and hums of her voice as he fully enveloped her in his loving embrace, her walls clutching him like a cosy blanket all snug and warm. He asked if everything was okay and she nodded, not being able to put a thought together to speak the words out loud, looking up at her the lust she had for him (and him alone) was sending him and his intense desire for her crazy, causing him to start rocking his hips back and forth pulling himself nearly all the way out and then plunging all the way back into her at an extremely slow and torturous pace.

Every time he did this action her back would arch and her breasts would press against his upper torso. Her hands were moving through his chestnut hair, pulling his face down so she could kiss him, their tongues sliding and slipping against each other with a passion neither had felt in a long time. Sam sucked his bottom lip into her teeth and started sucking, gently nipping and toying with it. With each rock of his hips, her whimpers and moans got louder and louder until she couldn't take his deliberately slow pace anymore.

"Faster... Harder." was all she could manage between kisses and thrusts she matched every thrust with a rock of her hips.

He took her directions, gratefully and started moving his hips frantically... harder and faster and deeper, and knew she was close because every time he hit her cervix he could feel her wall clamp down on him. Her nails digging little half-moon shapes into his back. Sam’s breath was ragged and so was his. The pressure was building, her back was arching, sweat forming, toe tingling, walls pulsing, name screaming as they fell off epiphanies edge together.

She was milking him for everything he was worth and he was still pulsing inside of her literally giving her everything he was worth, she slowly peeled herself off his body and laying next to him and fell to sleep. He crawled up behind her spooning her, wrapping himself in her embrace before slipping to unconsciousness. The world be damned, the results of his action could be dealt with tomorrow, for now, his heart and soul was content with the night events. 

The following morning. 

Sam woke up to naked man wrapped around her body, she panicked before the remnants of last night came flooding to her brain. She smiled. 

“Good morning Samantha” he whispered in her ear.

She rolled over and faced him “Good morning Jack.”

“Last night was amazing,”

“Thank you” she blushed and turned her head into a pillow, his hand cupped her chin so her face could face his. 

“You are beautiful, please don’t shy away from me,” he said honestly. 

“I don't do this kind of thing” she started innocently. 

“Pick a man up in a bar, go to a hotel room and make love with them” he chuckled and she nodded, blushing furiously. “Neither do I, but things happen. Do you have plans for the rest of today?” He asked casually. 

“Yes, I’m meeting my brother who's down for New Years. And yourself?”

“I'm going back home and then I'm on deployment.”

“Marine, or USAF” she fired off. 

He chuckled and replied “USAF” She smiled a 100-watt smile at him. “I take it you know life.”

“Yes, you could say that” she giggled thinking of her father.

“Samantha no giggling”

“Yes, Jack” but continued giggling. 

“You're thinking of joining?” Jack asked, slipping out of bed putting his boxer shorts and trousers on. 

“It’s a possibility in the near future” Sam replied slipping out the bed and getting dressed herself. 

“Maybe I'll see you one day” Jack hoped.

“Maybe.” 

“Goodbye Jack,” she said, slipping on her shoes and headed towards her Dads. 

“Goodbye Samantha” he whispered after she had left. He closed the door, he was going to remember this day for the rest of his life. He left the hotel and headed towards his apartment and towards Sara and the rest of his life. 

**1997 Colorado Springs Sam’s house.**

“Katie Ann you're going to be late for the bus” Sam shouted up the stairs. “And I’m going to be late for my first day at work ” she muttered under her breath.

Down came a bright young long brown haired girl tugging her shoes on before grabbing her bag. “You look nice Mom in your dress blues.”

“Thank you, sweetheart, now get going before you miss the bus” she watched her open the front door. “Remember if you get a phone call from work.”

“Yes I know, either go to Granddad George or Granddad Jacob depending on who they say is available I got it thanks” Sam laughed and drove towards Cheyenne Mountain.

A few hours later. Sam enters the room and moves her seat at the table

“I take it you're Colonel O'Neill.” Sam said and saluted “Captain Samantha Carter reporting, sir.” and Jack Saluted back she couldn’t believe it after all the years here was Jack and Charlie from the one night that she would always remember. 

But of course, you go by "Sam". Kawalsky smirked.

Sam returned the expression “You don't have to worry, Major. I played with dolls when I was a kid.”

“G.I. Joe?” Kawalsky asked.

“No, Major Matt Mason.”

“Oh…” he mouthed towards a member on the table who was that night but couldn’t quite place his name. “Who?”

The man replied “Major Matt Mason, astronaut doll. Did you have that cool little backpack that made him fly?”

The general spoke loud and stern “Let's get started. Colonel?”

“Thank you.” O'Neill said Sam sat down and watched Jack speak “Those of you on your first trip through the gate, you should be prepared for what to expect.

Sam spoke up, her voice not wavering “I've practically memorized your report from the first mission. I'd like to think I've been preparing for this my whole life.

“I think what the Colonel is saying is, have you ever pulled out of a simulated bombing run in an F-16 at 8-plus G's?” Kawalsky asked 

Sam replied with a simple “Yes.”

She could tell Kawalsky was surprised “Well, it's way worse than that.”

“By the time you get to the other side, you're frozen stiff, like you've just been through a blizzard, naked.” another man replied she gathered his name was Ferretti. They both grinned at each other.

“That's a result of the compression your molecules undergo during the millisecond required for reconstitution.”

“Oh, here we go. Another scientist. General,  _ please.”  _ Jack said in frustration. 

“Theoretical astrophysicist.” Sam Smirked. 

“Which means?” Jack asked. 

“Which means she is smarter than you are, Colonel. Especially in matters related to the Stargate.” general Hammond stated.  Kawalsky and Ferretti started snickering and O'Neill looked over to them, and they stopped abruptly.

“Colonel, I was studying the 'gate technology for two years before Daniel Jackson made it work and before you, both went through. I should have gone through then. But, sir, you and your  _ men _ might as well accept the fact that I  _ am _ going through this time” Sam said with emphasis. 

“Well with all due respect, Doctor, I…” but before he could speak Sam interrupted him.

“It is appropriate to refer to a person by their rank, not their salutation. You should call me "Captain", not "Doctor".

“Captain Carter's assignment to this unit is not an option, it's an order,” Hammond emphasized.

“I'm an Air Force officer just like you are, Colonel, and just because my reproductive organs are on the inside instead of the outside, doesn't mean I can't handle whatever you can handle.” Sam  mocked. 

“Oh, this has nothing to do with you being a woman. I  _ like _ women. I just have a little problem with scientists.” Jack  affirmed smiling.

“Colonel, I logged over a hundred hours in enemy airspace during the Gulf War. Is that tough enough for you? Or are we going to have to arm wrestle?”  asserted Sam. she watched Jack raise his eyebrow in amusement.

They talked some more questioning the decisions back and forth before they were dismissed. 


	2. Swear, this one you'll save.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I changed a few things in this Chapter one of those big things is that Charlie did not shoot himself (I know, I know its a pretty big thing to change but I have my reason which you will find out)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Denise, for beta reading my story as always.

It had been a couple of weeks since that first mission to Abydos and things had got into a routine that worked both well for Jacob and George Hammond. If Sam was at work over the weekends George would have her as he was spending time with his grandchildren and if Sam was at work when Katie had finished school Jacob would look after her and because of this, Jacob had been given clearances to know what was going on in Cheyenne Mountain. George may have not been biologically Katies' Grandfather but he had known the family Since Sam was little. So when Sam became pregnant at 18 they both stepped up and helped her out, before Sam was not close to either. She blamed her father for her mother's death and Hammond was just a friend of her fathers. 

Sam thought for now that it was best not letting her 10-year-old know. At first, they had said that she was working with Radar Telemontary with NORAD but they thought better of it knowing that Katie would soon figure this out so soon after they came to the agreement that they would say that she would be sometimes be working on a very long science project for USAF and sometimes this could take days or weeks without coming home but they were both hopeful this would not happen. 

Sam and Jack had also fallen into a routine, neither one speaking about the events that happened 11 years ago. Sam was simply his second in command, and he was simply her commanding officer whether there was feeling in the past was relevant to present events and in Sam's eyes for now, at least he didn’t need now about Katie. 

Sam house at 4 O’clock.

“Hi, Grandad I’m back.”

“Hey kiddo, how was school?” Jacob asked.

“School is school you know no one talks to the girl that is 2 / 3 of a year more advanced than they are or someone younger.”

“I’m sorry,” Jacob replied sympathetically. 

“Nothing can be done about it, it’s just how it is.”

“You, Katie are wise beyond your years just like your mother” Katie beamed at the compliment. “Is Mom at work tonight?”

“I don’t know I haven’t had any news so she could be on her way home now.”

“Cool,” Katie took off her bag and placed it on the kitchen island. 

“Finish your homework before your mom gets home while I start on some food.”

“What are we having tonight?”

“Yours and moms favourite,” he said beaming with enthusiasm. 

“Yes,” Katie exclaimed before running up the stairs to get changed.

“Oi, What have we said about running in the house!” he shouted  _ ‘Sorry I won't do it again’  _ he heard faintly in the background. “Somethings never change” he muttered to himself while starting on the food for the evening and waiting for Sam's return. 

A couple of hours later Jacob heard Sam’s car pull up.

“Hey, Dad I’m back.”

“Hey Sammy, how was work?” 

“Work was work” Sam replied flippantly. Her Dad hadn’t seen her yet but she knew what he was going to say.

“Funny your daughter said the same thing” Jacob looked up and saw Sam’s black eye. “What happened?” 

“Some people thought of women as property and I gave them a good run for their money” she walked around to the table to eat the food that was laid out on the table. 

“What are you going to say to Katie? You know she's going to ask questions.” 

“I don’t know dad what to say to her. Do you suggest I tell her the truth? Because we both know we can’t do that” she spat angrily. 

“Sam,” he sighed, knowing she was right. What could they say to her? He looked at his daughter. “Sam, I didn't think it was going to be this dangerous. 

“Dad don’t” was all she said and soon they heard Katie footsteps down the stairs. 

“Mom you’re home,” Katie said enthusiastically. 

“Hey sweetheart, how was school?”

“School was school.” 

Sam chuckled hearing what her dad said earlier “What’s going on at school, I thought you were making friends?"

“Friends are overrated” Katie shrugged and looked up and sore her mother's black eye. “Enough about me what happened?”

“An accident at work” 

“Yeah right, because Science experiments cause black eyes and makes you wince in pain whenever you sit up straight” Katie replied mockingly sitting at the table where her grandad and mother sat.

Jacob looked at Katie and then Sam noticed Katie was right and he winced that he hadn’t noticed earlier. 

“Do not use that tone with my young lady you are 10, not 20?” Sam said angrily. 

Katie pushed her chair back from the table “Yes Ma’am, sorry Captain” she emphasized. Looking at her mother with stern eyes. And that when Sam noticed her daughter had Jacks eyes, the same determination, and the same stern look. She should know she only saw those eyes a few hours ago before she left the base. It was like a truck hit her and there was nothing she could do about it. 

“Katie Ann Ellis Carter, Do not use that tone with me. Eat your dinner that you grandad has cooked.”

“I’m not hungry now, may I be excused, Captain Samantha Carter?'' Katie replied with such anger Sam had never seen before. 

“No!” Sam was meeting anger with anger.

“Tough luck Ma’am I am going upstairs to finish my homework I am no longer hungry” Katie left the table and ran upstairs. 

“Dad, don’t say I told you so I am not in the mood” she huffed.

“Well I won't, but what I will say is that that escalated quickly” Jacob chuckled. 

“What’s going on with Katie?” Sam questioned after taking a mouthful of spaghetti. 

“I think she is having trouble at school, she is not making friends yet her grades are steady as you know she is younger than her peers in her class and the kids that are her age feel intimated because of her IQ” Jacob replied in a calming tone. 

“She said she wanted to go up years the work was boring”

“Yes she did, but that doesn’t make it any easier on a girl that is making her way through high school. You should know what that’s like Sam.” 

“Yes I do but I had Mom.” she stopped releasing something like a lightbulb had gone off. “That’s it isn't it, she's scared of losing me like I lost mom.”

Jacob looked up and saw the sorrow in her eyes his heart sank as he knew his eyes reflected the same look. They sat eating the food in silence before retiring for the night. 

The next morning. 

Sam woke up early, got showered and dressed and made coffee in her BDU before heading to her daughter's room, they needed to talk. So that’s where she was walking now careful not to wake Jacob. She walked over to her daughter's bed and gently sat down at the end. 

“Katie wakes up sweetheart we need to talk,” Sam whispered gently. 

“Meh, I don’t wanna wake up too tired” Katie mumbled before wrapping the duvet around her and shoving her head under the pillow. 

“We need to talk about last night.”

“No, we don’t I need to sleep.”

“Katie” Sam emphasized.

“Fine,” Katie sat up with her back against the headboard, the duvet still wrapped around her. 

“Katie I’m sorry I can't tell you what it is I do at work, but I am telling the truth when I say I do a lot of science as well.”

“I know mom… it just… I..” Katie didn't want to finish that sentence she looked at her Mom, her eyes pleading to understand. 

Sam saw a tear falling from her child's face and it broke her heart. She instantly enveloped her daughter in a hug. "Katie, I promise I will always be here no matter what, I may be battered and bruised but I will always make it back to you."

"Mom I love you," Katie said full-on crying now and hiccuping in the middle. 

"I know sweetie and I love you too," she brushed the hair away from her daughter's face and whispered in her ear "we should really get up before grandad finds us like this and thinks we have gone all mushy on him."

Katie laughed "No we don't want him thinking that do we" Katie brushed the tears from her eyes and got out of bed and dressed before following her mother out the door and heading downstairs after her. 

An hour later Jacob got up and found Sam and Katie downstairs talking and laughed. 

"Hi grandad, I better get going or I am going to be late," Katie said grabbing a piece of toast and running out the door. 

"I take it for you to made up?" Jacob asked.

"Yes dad we did she was just scared was all." 

"Good, now am I late getting up or Katie going to school early" 

"She has a project at school needed to work on it ASAP apparently," Sam giggled.

"She's a lot like her mother that way" Jacob smiled. 

"Her father too in many respects." 

Jacob turned instantly on his heels, and Sam realized what she had said. And she could think she was,  _ shit now she had done it.  _

"I thought you didn't know who her father was. That he was a one night stand." 

"I don't… it doesn't matter," Sam stumbled. 

"Sam you know I have never asked questions about what happened or who he was but don't you think it is time?" Jacob was pleading with Sam as he did every time this conversation came out.

"No dad I don't, it was a one night stand. I was young, I shouldn't have even been at the bar and things happened that never should have. I was young and stupid but apart from joining the airforce, she is the best thing that could have ever happened to me. " 

"I know Sammy, I just worry about Katie and you. I know she wants to find out more about him." 

"When did she say this." Sam shook her hands before shaking her head. "It doesn't even matter if she had two great grandfathers whom she loves dearly." She placed her hand down in her lap and looked at the floor. "If and when the time comes that Katie asked  **me** ," and Sam strained out the word  **me. "** I will try in my best power to find out who he was and what he is doing now" 

"That’s all I ask you know that" Jacob mustered "and what was that about having two grandfather's she loves?" 

"Dad doesn’t let it go to your head" and they both laughed. 

Several hours later. Sam walked in the locker room making sure it was the women's turn. Musing to herself that they really did need to get a second locker room. She just placed her item in her locker when someone walked in she looked up to see cornel O'Neil staring at her. 

"Sir you do realize at the moment it says the women's locker room don't you" Sam giggled.

"Sorry Carter, I didn't even realize," he said embarrassed. 

"It's alright sir I'm done anyway" Sam walked towards the door she was about to leave when she heard him call her name but it wasn't Carter or Captain it was by her first name. She turned around to face him. 

"Sam we have to talk about what happened." 

"No Jack we don't, it happened a long time ago it should never have happened you were on your stag night for crying out loud." 

"There nothing I can say is there?"

"No sir there isn't, there was no pretence that night. We both knew it at the time. You later got married and had a son" 

"How?" Was all he said. 

"I've read you, record Sir." She replied simply. 

"Makes sense" he shrugged. 

"His name is Charlie, he is 9, almost ten its's his birthday in a few months." 

"I know, I should get going. We have a briefing in 30 minutes" she walked out of the room never hearing his reply. All she kept thinking to herself as ' _ this was the whole reason she had never said anything about Katie. He had a life he had a son who was nearly the same age as their daughter. This is what broke her heart in two it was the fact that Katie would never get a chance like that. She would never know Jack the way Charlie has; never look at him the way Charlie does.  _ **_never_ ** _ know him as a father.'  _ For all that Jack was aware she never had a daughter Sam had asked general Hammond never put it on her record and he agreed it was for the best. 

She shook all thoughts out of her head, she could not deal with them now as she walked into the briefing from and waited for everyone to arrive to see what the day would bring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and as always tell me what you think good or bad. I really appreciate it.


	3. Better lock it in your pocket.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> following the series of sorts with a few twists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was pointed out to me by one of my readers that if Charlie was alive Jack would not have joined the AirForce, so in the next chapter which has been written and beta read I hope to kind of rectify this mistake I have made. (Will be uploaded today or tomorrow)
> 
> Thank you to Denise for beta reading for me as always you are my lifeline.

The Sg1 had gone to a planet with half of them that seemed primitive (Daniel’s words) but one they were out of the darkness of the forest and literally into the light. They were greeted by a beautiful paradise civilization that appeared to be of Minoan origin, which fascinated Daniel immensely. The locals refer to their land as "The Land of Light" and the savages in the forest as "The Touched". Citizens of the Land of Light afflicted with a "curse" devolve into savage beasts and are banished into the dark.

They were back on earth not knowing how to help the people of the planet but they wanted to so. They came back with soil samples, water and food samples as well... They instantly went to see Janet Fraiser for the post-mission check-up and then debriefed Hammond on the situation of the planet. 

Some of the men from SG3 were acting weird, attacking other members of the SG and some of them were even going as far as assaulting female officers. Sam stayed out of the way, analyzing over some artefact they had brought from the planet when she suddenly had the overwhelming feeling about Jack, so she headed to the locker room. The room was hot from steam. It looked like he had recently had a shower. 

She found him opening his locker drying his face from his shower before shoving the towel inside it. She watched as he touched the cut on his forehead watching him wince. Disgusted that it happened it turned away slamming the locker behind him. He turned and when he saw her wearing a dark grey tank top standing there watching him.  He was clearly started by her presence there but she wanted him. Wanted him badly.

“CARTER! Uh …” he pulled his shirt on and she _ didn’t want to know why he was doing that.  _ He continued talking “sorry, didn't know you were in here.” she pulled him to her, grabbing his head and kissing him passionately. Her lips pulled tugging at his tongue seeking entrance but he wouldn’t give it and it was frustrating her to no end.

“Mmph! Hey!” he muffled and pulled back “What the hell’s going on?”

“I want you. Jack” and she kissed him again. 

He muffled “Why? I mean, no!” he pulled her off of him “CARTER, SAM, this is a little out of line, don't you think?” She grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him down on the bench, straddling him.

“You want me?” She leaned down and kissed him a third time.

“No, no “ she pulled back for a second “not like this, not like” she kissed him, and the memory of the event 11 years ago came flashing into his eyes. 

“Jack please” she was begging pleading with him and that was all it took. His inhibition went away. They weren't leaders and subordinates. They were Sam and Jack just like they were that fateful night. 

She kissed him, her lips touching his tongue seeking entrance and this time he let her in. They danced with their mouths each feeling the intense pleasure building up. Her top was first to go exposing her naked breasts to him. Her hands instantly went to his shirt, ripping it open buttons flying everywhere. He lifted his arms to his shoulder to let her slide off his tank top. His lips went to her pink nipples as he swished his tongue around them biting and twirling. His other hand found her other breast twirling it between his thumb and index finger. 

Sams back arched with the pleasure that he was giving her. All he could think was how beautiful she was nothing had changed since he first saw her naked body. 

“Jack please” he rolled them both off the bench and onto the floor. He made quick work of her BDU trousers tossing them somewhere. Neither one cared about the fact they were on a cold concrete floor. Or the fact that Jack knew his knees would be killing him after they were done. Neither one of them cared that they could be caught at anytime 

He slid his fingers on the hem of her silk panties. Admiring them for a second. 

“Sam these aren't standard issue” he smirked.

“Shut up Jack and use those fingers and tongue of yours” she giggled and then she felt her panties being removed from her legs and then his hand placed on the inside of her knees opening up her legs to allow him access. 

“No giggling Samantha,” he said as his fingers slid through her dripping wet folds before he found the apex of her legs. He kissed his way down her inner leg before gliding his tongue in her folds before sucking hard. And at the same time plunged not one but two fingers straight into her. 

“JACK” she shouted as she felt pleasures she hadn’t felt in a very long time. The thing he was doing with both his mouth and his fingers sent her spiralling, she could feel the familiar bubble in the bottom of her stomach. “If you stop you’re a dead man” he took that as an engagement to pump his fingers harder and his mouth to work faster. She exploited and saw stars behind her eyelids. He felt her crumble beneath him, twitching and convulsing under him. He watched her in awe. 

He watched as her senses came back to reality and he saw her open his eyes looking at him through her long blond lashes. 

“Your turn,” she smirked and rolled on top of him. Sliding down his legs pulling his trousers and boxer shorts down. “Simpsons really?” he shrugged and she giggled then he moaned and her hand wrapped around his girth.

“Jesus Christ woman you will be the death of me” her hand went up and down his length, she slowly and seductively hovered her mouth off his cock watching the pre-cum leaked out of his tip. She smeared it around, before gliding her hand down and up to his length. She blew warm air on to his already cooling skin and sent a shiver of goosebumps on his body. She lowered her lips and engulfed him into her mouth. She hollowed her cheeks, sucking him and moving her head up and down. His hand went to her hair gently tugging the hairs on the nape of her neck.

He knew it wasn’t going to take long if she carried on but he couldn't formulate a sentence to tell her that so it came out in one-word pauses. “Want… to.. be… inside… you… when… I...God … I'm … close..” she understood what he was trying to say and hovered her low body over his twitching cock before sinking on him hard and fast not letting herself adjust to his girth but simply enjoying the pleasure of him inside her. 

“Oh fuck Sam” he started bucking inside her and she was meeting him thrust for thrust "I’m… close..” so her fingers found themselves in between her legs, rubbing and thrashing her clit so she could match his explosion with hers. 

He felt her twitch and pulse around him and soon he flowed exploding inside her filling her up with his seed. I love you Sam” he whispered whether it be the alien influence or not at this moment he didn’t care. She rolled off him completely spent by the action. “Carter, Sam, we need to move.” he said softly.

“I don’t want Jack. I'm tired” she said, sleepy. 

“I know, beautiful but I have a room on base with a comfy bed. So if you get dressed you could join me there.”

“Don’t leave me, Jack.”

“Never Sam.” 

They both got dressed and headed for Jack’s quarter so they could both slip inside it and fall asleep in each other's arms. 

Several hours later. 

“Teal’c have you seen Colonel or Captain Carter?”

“No doctor Fraiser I have not” Teal’c replied. 

“We better look for them before they get themselves into trouble.”

“Indeed.” 

Both Janet and Teal’c went on the hunt for them. It didn't take longer than ten minutes when Teal’c stumbled upon Jack’s room finding both Jack and Sam wrapped up in each other's embrace. 

“Doctor Fraiser I have found them.”

“Good Teal’c where?” Teal’c opened the door wider into the room. 

“Oh, umm... I will stay here while you go grab some sedative so we can split them because if they're anything like the other men and women we have seen they will fight to be with each other.” 

A few minutes later Teal’c had arrived with some airmen to help carry Colonel O'Neill out on a stretcher while Teal’c could carry Sam. They had to separate them for their own good. 

“Right everyone before we enter the room this does not leave these four walls absolutely no one know I will tell general Hammond when we have found a cure is that clear.”

“Yes, Ma’am” came out of the airman. 

“Good now we may proceed.” 

Several hours later. 

Sam was the first to wake up and she instantly realized she was no longer in the arms of Jack. 

JACK, JACK” she screamed as loud as she could she ran towards the door trying to pry it open with her fingernails. She was clawing and punching it down. Make her hands bleed. 

“Sam, if you step back and I will give you something to calm down,” Janet said calmly. 

“No I want Jack,” she screamed at Janet.

“Let me give you this and then we can let you see Jack ok” 

Sam stopped trying to punch the door and looked through the small window at her friend and nodded. Janet carefully opened the door and slowly walked towards Sam and that’s when Sam made a break for it. She managed to slip by Janet and instantly ran towards where Jack was. She managed to get to the door. 

“Sam,” Jack shouted in his voice in anguish he ran towards the door trying to barge it open.

“Jack, I need you, Jack,” and that when Teal’c grabbed hold of Sam. “NO, TEAL’C LET ME GO AHH JACK.” 

That is when Janet came around the corner and Injected to Sedative into Sam's leg and watched her droop in Teal’c arms. All whilst this was going on Jack watched everything. 

Knowing Jack could not get to her and knowing that Teal’c was carrying her away from him. He shouted her name for the last time but he could not do anything to get to her. A tear slipped from his eyes and he fell to his knees, indifferent his own sedative starting to take effect.

It wasn’t much later that Dr Fraiser had discovered that it was the antihistamines in both her and Daniels blood that was stopping them from becoming infected by ‘The Touched virus’ and managed to get everyone cured and things were running back to normal. 

They were just returning from the planet where Daniel had been kidnapped of sorts. Putting all the gear back into the right places Daniel had left to see Jent and Teal’c had accompanied him, leaving Jack and Sam alone in the armoury. 

“Carter… um... Sam.. we need to talk.” He said quietly. 

“There is nothing to talk about sir” she replied coldly, it wasn’t that fact that she didn’t want to talk about what happened she apparently did. It was the fact that if she spoke upon the actions of what transpired she might accidentally let her true feeling slip. After all, she did hear him when he said he loved her and the truth was she had loved him back even after all these years. In any event, there was nothing they could do about it unless she would move off SG1 and she didn’t want to do that at least not yet. 

“I beg to differ,” he stated. 

“Sir we were under the influence of an alien virus, and matters such as they are under normal circumstances. If we had not known each other in the past we would not have gone that far as I'm sure you would have stopped me.” She was true and they both knew it; he sighed in contempt accepting the answer for now. “Sir I do have a question regarding what happened.”

“Yes”

“Will we be court marshalled?”

“No, General Hammond assured me we would not, the reason being if he did it to us he would have to discipline nearly half of Stargate command.” 

“Ok, that is a small comfort then,” she said before leaving the armoury and heading for the mess hall. 

“Yes here's to small comforts,” Jack said to an empty room. Before following her to the mess hall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and as always I appreciate your feedback good or bad it helps me as a writer and with the story itself.


	4. Takin' this one to the grave.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie invites a friend from School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to StoneCold7085 on A03 for pointing out I never explained how and why jack joined SG if charlie had never died.
> 
> side notes; it is set in the '90s were kids could stay out until the street lights turned on and your parents never worried (I'm a 90's kid)
> 
> Thank you to Denise for Beta reading again x

“Dad, I'm home.” Charlie shouted towards his dad dumping his bag near the coat hook before placing his jacket there.

“Outback, Just putting on the Steaks” Jack shouted back putting another steak on the barbecue. Charlie walked through and Jack looked up at his son. “How was school?” he asked casually knowing Charlie had only been there for a few weeks. 

“School was ok, so um…” he stopped and looked sheepishly at his father “so you know that girl that’s been helping me in class? Well, I invited her around I hope you don't mind.”

“Of cause, not Charlie the more the merrier you know that” Jack smiled. 

“I know it’s just Mom never let me have friends over and it was different now when it comes to girls” 

Jack sighed, knowing what Sara was like especially after the divorce a couple of years ago. And in all honestly, he could not blame her, she found out about Sam and what happened on his stag night. She was irrevocably pissed and angry at him for doing such a stupid thing and so was he in all honesty. It should never have happened he had drunk too much whiskey and way too many beers. He was deeply ashamed of what had happened that night. The divorce was one of the things that made him agree to go on the first mission to Abydos. They said they needed him because of his black ops training but somehow he knew it was a lie. The thought of losing Sara and in retrospect, losing Charlie as well would be the end of him. They were at the time the most important things in his life. 

They had come to an agreement some weeks ago that she wanted out of Colorado Springs away from the past to which he could understand and she wanted to be closer to her father. They gave Charlie a choice whether to stay in Colorado or move to San Francisco and Charlie chose to stay with his father. Sara wasn't happy about it but understood her son idolized his father no matter of his indiscretions. The last thing she wanted to do was tear a family apart as he had done. They had come to the agreement that every holiday away from school and one weekend a month he was to visit his mother which Charlie was excited about. They were going to split Christmas equally so the first week of the Christmas holiday Jack would have him and the Second week Sara would this included actual Christmas and New Years.

“I know son but things change where there are good or bad, so when is this girl coming? What’s her name? Do you like her?” Jack threw in a wink at the end.

Charlie instantly blushed embarrassed by his father’s questions but he knew they were coming. So he answers the question the best way he could “Her name is Katie Ellis, she will be here in about an hour or so depending on what her Mom says but she will give me a call either way. And yes I like her but not in the way you think, she's like a sister I never had and everyone around school calls us twins because of the way we act and say we look similar but I don't see it.”

****************************************

Meanwhile at the Carter residence. 

  
  


“I’m home” Katie shouted. 

“In the kitchen sweetheart” Sam shouted back after taking a sip of coffee she had made. Katie walked through to the kitchen dumping her items on the way. Katie walked to the fringe and grabbed herself a bottle of water before sitting at the table opposite her mom. “So how was school?” 

“It was actually really good,” Katie said with a massive smile on her face, “Where is Grandad?” 

“He’s with Geroge helping around the base, and don't think I didn’t notice you changed the subject” 

“Well um.. So you know how I have been talking about the new boy at school that I keep going on about, well he got some good news today, he's officially in full custody of his Dad.” 

“That is good news, from what you have said he was really looking forward to it.”

“Well yes, anyway he invited me around to his dad’s which isn't far from here, I said that I would have to ask you. And I promise we will never be left alone together. His dad will be there the whole time” Katie quickly stammered the last bit knowing the way her mom thought. 

“Well I don't see a problem with it, just leave his number on the fridge and make sure you come back before 10 it’s a school night. Make sure you ring me before you leave their house.” 

“Yes I promise to thank you!” she screamed enthusiastically before screeching the chair from the table grabbing her water and ran to her mom kissing her on the cheek before heading to the phone. 

Katie went to the phone in the hallway away from her mother prying ears and rang the number she jotted down on paper not so long ago. She let it ring. 

_ ‘Hello, O'Neill residence.” _

“Hello is Charlie there?”

_ “Yes, may I ask who’s calling?” _

“Yes, sorry it Katie Ellis.” 

_ ‘One minute,’  _ Katie heard shuffling on the phone before hearing the man's voice shout  _ ‘Charlie phone’  _

Katie hadn’t thought twice about using the name Ellis as her last name. It was the same in school she had asked her mom several years ago. That she wanted to go by Ellis so that no one would have expectations of her, for example, kids and teachers using the name ‘Carter’ saying she only got where she was going because her mom was a genius. And maybe one day when Katie did decide to join the Airforce after she had proved what a decorated officer she was then and only then would she would use her last name. She was lost in thought when she heard a voice in her ear. 

_ “Earth to Katie, hello are you still there”  _ Charlie was asking over and over again.

“Hey sorry Charlie I’m here just lost in thought” she shook her head and listen to what her friend was saying.

_ “So what did your mom say?”  _ he asked questionably. 

“She said yes I’ll be there in about 30 minutes, just need to get changed and then I will walk over”

_ “That’s awesome news see you soon bye Katie.”  _

“Bye Charlie” he sounded enthusiastic, putting down the phone making her smile. They had become good friends in the last couple of weeks since he had joined the school. He was the same age as her and he didn’t mind that she was grades ahead of him; they hit it off like wildfire. She hung up and ran to her room to get changed. 

15 minutes later she was dressed and getting her shoes on. “Bye mom see you soon. ” 

“Bye Katie,” she watched her daughter leave the house now wondering what she was going to do with her night off. 

Katie soon arrived at Jack’s and Charlie house and quietly knocked on the door and waited. The porch door opened and there stood Charlie. He was wearing jeans and a blue and white stripe T-shirt smiling at her.”

“Hey come in, dads outback cooking steaks.” 

“Yum my favourite thing,” she walked through into the hallway and waited while Charlie shut the door. 

“Mine too,” he said and walked towards the porch door where his dad had nearly finished with the steaks. 

Katie followed Charlie through the house. She stopped in the living room noticing the pictures of his dad in his dress blues accepting medals to which she could not make out. She scanned them and all there were pictures of Charlie and what she guessed as his dad and his mom. But there was one in particular that stood out, it was one of her Grandad George giving Charlies Dad a medal of honour. She was a bit taken back but soon thought it made sense that Charlie's dad worked with her mom. 

Katie hadn’t noticed Charlie had gone out the door and was sitting down in one of the lounge chairs that were out there. She also hadn’t noticed a man had entered the living room. 

“Hello my name is Jack I’m Charlie’s father,” she jumped and turned around clearly embarrassed. 

“Sorry I was just admiring your photos, Hi my name is Katie” she stammered. 

That was the first time Jack had seen the face of the girl standing in his living room. He could see for his own eyes why everyone thought they were twins; she was like a female version of Charlie with her brown hair with hints of blonde mixed in. Her brown eyes were soft just like his sons and they even shared the same smile. This was one time he was truly lost for words. 

Katie started to panic Jack hadn’t said a word yet he was staring at her. “I’m sorry I was snooping sir,” she said shyly she wanted to make a good impression and it clearly had not worked. 

He shook out of his reprieve and smiled slightly at the use of the word sir it reminded him of a certain blonde that was under his command “Sorry Katie, it’s fine Charlie is waiting for us and if we don’t feed him soon he will start complaining.” 

She giggled, and Jack mussed there was something eerily familiar about the girl that stood before him. She walked outside and started talking to Charlie. 

The night pressed on and Jack watched these two pre-teens talk about school, their favourite music and their favourite show which was the Simpsons. Jack found it nice that they both had similar interests but also difference’s, Charlie's favourite subject at school was sports and English where Katie’s were science and astronomy. He could relate to both kids in many ways, for one he loved his hockey and the other he had a telescope on his roof. He could differently see how Charlie treated her like a sister; it's how Daniel treated Sam

****************************

Sam’s house several hours later. 

It was getting late and Sam had not received a phone call from her daughter to let her know she was coming home and it was 9.55 pm. She looked at the note on the door and sure enough in her daughter’s handwriting was a phone number. She picked up the note and headed to the phone in the hallway. 

She rang the number and started to panic as it kept ringing and no one answered so she redialed the number. It rang a few times before a man picked up. 

_ “Hello O'Neill residence”  _ Sam's heart dropped into her stomach, and it felt like the air and whooshed out of her lungs as she heard Jack's voice. All she could think was no it couldn't be him, could it? The boy Katie had been on about no stop for two weeks was Charlie, Jack’s son and Katie’s half brother. She didn’t know what to say, no less reply. She watched as the front door opened and heard her daughter’s voice. She placed the phone back on the receiver. Hoping Jack would think it was a wrong number. 

“Bye Charlie see you at school,” Katie said after hugging him, 

“Bye Katie I had fun tonight we should do it more often.” 

Katie walked in the door and shrugged off her jacket. Before looking at her very startled mother. 

“Mom are you ok?” a concerned Katie asked.

“Yes, sorry you never called to tell me you were on the way home.” 

“Sorry, mom but we lost track of time, and once Charlie's dad realized he got Charlie to walk me home.”

“It’s ok sweetheart, I just overreacted” she tried to reassure her daughter. 

“Oh, when is grandad is due home?”

“Not till tomorrow as grandad George second in command has an evening off” Sam clarified. 

“Ok, anyway I should get going to bed having school and all that” Katie conceded. 

“Yes, night sweetie see you in the morning” Sam watched her daughter run up the stairs before she headed for the couch. She was still shocked by tonight's events. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as always I appreciate your feedback good or bad.


	5. If I show you, then I know you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation from the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to grace and X Wing KC for beta reading this for me I really appreciate it.

Some weeks had gone by, since the incident that night. There were no new missions as of late, so she was working hard in her lab. She hadn’t been sleeping a lot lately, and last night was no different. She had woken up, her eyes sore and weary. Her body also sore and achy from lack of sleep. She was on her third cup of coffee while her dad was still asleep. It was his day off, and she was driving towards Stargate Command after watching Katie walk to the school bus. 

The reason she was not sleeping were thoughts of her and Jack and the situation that they were in. More like the situation she had gotten herself into. She should tell Jack, but it just never seems the right time to do so. She surmised that after this mission she would at least tell him and the rest of SG-1 that she had a daughter. Just in case, God forbid, anything should happen to her and they needed to contact Jacob's. 

She changed out of her civilian clothes and into her gear straight away. They had been given the go-ahead to go recuse SG-9, who had missed their check-in by several hours.

Upon arriving on the planet, the first thing she noticed was there were no birds. It was an eerie silence they had come across straight out of the gate. That's when they realised it wasn’t a case of a missing SG team, more like an SG team that had gone completely crazy and that her past had come back to haunt her in a big way. 

Captain Hanson, her ex, was the one leading SG-9 when they came to this planet. The same man she used to be engaged to, and who violently abused her and nearly got her daughter taken away from her. How he got into the SGC was beyond her. He should never have passed the psychological tests. She felt herself sigh, and a slight knot formed in the pit of her stomach. He was always one to hide behind the good guy facade. What’s worse about all this was the fact that her dad actually knew that he was working at Stargate Command and never told her. 

Now she was telling her commanding officer on SG-1 after telling him that she had indeed known Hanson, and the fact she had given the ring back with no explanation as to why she did this. They had arrived just outside of Hanson’s Camp and set up their own camp there. Connor had disappeared, probably taken when a gunfight was happening. This was all they needed. 

They were walking back to camp in the dense woods. Daniel was next to her and O'Neil was behind keeping an eye on the woods when Daniel started talking to her. 

“Well, they were probably just instructed just to…take Connor to send us a message that Hanson is in control,” Daniel said.

“Sounds familiar,” she replied simply.

“Which part?”

“He likes control,” she stated. 

“What did you see in him?” Daniel asked.

An innocent question, she thought. God, what did she see in him all those years ago? She grimaced at the memories flooding her mind. 

“I dunno. I guess I've always had a soft spot for the lunatic fringe. He was…He was charming.”

“Well, that's good. Charming is good.”

_‘Is it though really because innocent turned deadly real quick,’ s_ he was going to say but instead she replied, “I don't know, I should be more surprised by this than I am, but I'm not. You know, he had this in him Daniel. Too many years of black ops.”

“Well, that's typical of our government's evaluation of soldiers. The crazier they are, the more extreme the situation they seem to be put into.” 

She watched as Daniel glanced back at O'Neill, who didn’t acknowledge he'd been listening.

“ I can't really…He wasn't happy when I broke off the engagement, possibly he got his act together so he could work at SGC,” she shrugged. 

“Apparently not.” 

Teal’c raised his hand to monitor silence and O'Neill pushed past them both. He monitored for them to follow the path which came out at the top of a cliff, overseeing the building of the temple. They paused, watching the workers. Hundreds of people toil, breaking rocks, moving boulders, clearing away rubble.

Things happened so quickly after that. O'Neill went to recuse Conner but got captured. Then she and Daniel and Teal’c went to help, but that didn’t work as she got captured herself and was now being walked to Hanson's cave, trailed by two native guards and Baker.

Baker pushed Carter in front of him with the rifle.

“All right, all right.” Sam huffed as she looked around and the cave was full of people with fires burning in various spots. Hanson sat in a corner, on a large chair obviously meant to be a throne. Three young native girls sat at his feet. She rolled her eyes. 

Hanson threw off his hood. “Well. It's about time.”

“Hello, Jonas.”

He nodded and spoke calmly “And you never thought I'd amount to anything. Quite a leap, isn't it? From Captain to…”

“What's happened to you, Jonas? She interrupted. 

“Please. Sit down.” he motioned towards the chair and she sat down “These caves were once mines; they permeated the hillside for miles. But these people have been multiplying like rabbits. They don't have the technology to dig themselves more space; they don't have the courage to leave the caves. It was like a third world country in a bottle.”

“And you think you're saving them?” She was astounded by his location here. 

“Oh. I know I am.” She stared at him and silence descended for a few moments. Before he continued “These people, they're human beings. They're like us. How can we turn our backs on them? Kidnapped from Earth. Forced into slavery for centuries…”

“We can't change that.”

“Yes! We can. We must help.”

“Well, how does posing as a God and slowly working these people to death help them?” she asked seriously. 

“I hate that word. Stop using it. I am not posing.” he was starting to flicker on anger. She shook her head in disbelief. ”It is a matter of definition. My people need me. They believe in me. And because they believe, they work.”

“To death,” she stated. 

“We're building a civilization, Sam. There are going to be sacrificed. It's better than rotting in caves, living and dying in squalor like you've never seen! I'm creating great people.”

“In your image?”

“Yes.” he smiled 

They continued talking for quite some time before he asked her to do the impossible, to fix a machine that couldn’t be fixed. He was getting more and more anger with what he knew and there was nothing that she could do now. Thoughts of Katie flashed in the front of her mind, thoughts of regret, at not telling her who her father was and not telling Jack that he had a daughter. 

“Fix it if or I swear I will kill all of you, and tell General Hammond it was an accident.”

“You wouldn’t get away with it.”

“Maybe not, but that doesn't matter. Do you want to know the first thing I would do when I got back to earth?” She shook her head unable to respond. “I would find your pretty little daughter of yours what was her name?” he stooped and thought for a split second “Katie is it? I would make her my slave to do my every whim if you get my meaning.” 

She stepped forward about to launch at him but he backhanded her across her face, the bruise already forming on her cheek and blood filling her mouth and he had split her lip open as well. She soon spat out the blood filling her mouth. What she didn’t know was O'Neill was right outside the entrance listening to everything with the guards on his back. 

“Now look what you made me do, now just turn on the machine and I will not need to hurt you again”

“ The main control board seems to follow the same basic circuitry patterns as the Gate technology.”

“Just turn it on.” uninterested in her opinion. 

“What if I can't?” 

“Think of what I would do to Katie, it would be so much worse than I ever did to you.” 

She watched as O'Neill and Conner were pushed into the cave “Colonel O'Neill.” she said shocked. 

“Captain.” Jack replied “I see everything's working out just as we planned.” he sarcastically stated  Jack raised his eyebrows. Hanson walked over to O'Neill and uncuffed his hands.

“Shoot him!” Hanson spat.

“No! All right I'll…” Sam stuttered quickly looking in the eyes of her commanding officer to try and apologize without the words ever being spoken. 

“Wait, you're going to turn this thing on in here?” Jack asked.

“Do it now. If it works, I'll spare him.” Hanson was looking directly at Sam now.

She looked back to O'Neill, who nodded and waved to her to do it. She turned the device on; an orange beam of light shot up into the sky. Nothing else happened.

“It's beautiful,” Hanson replied in awe.

“That’s one word for it,” Jack muttered. 

Baker, Hanson’s goon, was now leading all three of them to where the gate had been moved and was now laying on the ground. The stairs now provided an improvised stage above the Stargate. Connor and O'Neill knelt on this platform, their hands tied. Baker stood behind them, holding a gun. Hanson stood beyond that, besides the first shield device. Natives surrounded the Gate, gazing at Hanson.

“My children. Today is a great day! The sun hath stood still in the heavens, and hastened not to go down after a whole day. I have the power to help, and to cast down. But fear not, stand still, and see the salvation of the Lord." 

Hanson said proudly he crossed over to the DHD. Sam was standing on the stairs, her hands bound. The roping burning her wrists making them bleed she had no choice but to listen to what he was saying. 

“Today, we will bury the doorway that brings forth demons who threaten to undo us. But first…I will send those evildoers who have already invaded our world, back to the hell from whence they came.” 

He pointed toward O'Neill and Connor and turned and pressed symbols on the DHD for earth.

“Fear not, for I the Lord your God, control the gateway to the underworld.” He pressed the middle of the DHD and the natives jumped as the wormhole was engaged. The event horizon shoots straight up, in a tower of what looks like water. The natives cower in fear.

“You said you wouldn't kill them.” she pleaded.

“I'm not, I'm sending them back to Earth.”

“Without sending the signal to open the iris, they'll die.” her eyes were starting to glisten behind her eyelids. 

“Please, Sam, I'm having a moment here”. He replied sarcastically he turned towards the crowd “I am the Lord your God; there is nothing I cannot do. No one is greater than I. No one is more powerful than I.” he turned back and quietly said, “Throw them in.”

Jack and Connor are pushed to the edge of the rock platform overlooking the wormhole. As they look down, Daniel appears. He jumps up onto a rock, where he can oversee the crowd.

“Wait! Stop!” Daniel shouted. 

Hanson pulled out a gun; Carter jumped and kicked it out of his hands. Hansen whirled around and backhands her again. A woman who Sam didn't know shoots a staff weapon. The blast just misses Hanson. He stops and turns, losing interest in Carter, who's on the ground crumpled in a heap. She loses consciousness only hearing certain phrases and she is not even sure who they're from. 

“Don't listen to him! They are demons, agents of the devil! I am your saviour!” Hanson shouted.

“We're not demons, for cryin' out loud!” Jack shouted.

Sam is not internally sure of what happened next, as her eyes and her brain started to fuzz some more.

O'Neill pushed Connor out of the way and tackled Hanson. Both men fall off the platform and to the ground. The native's rebel as one in an angry wave. They attack Hanson, picking him up. Working with one mind, they toss Hanson into the wormhole. O’Neill looks on, smug as there was no chance to dial the iris code.

He ran to Carter to see how she was doing, and Daniel quickly redialed the gate and entered the IDC. Jack picked up Sam and headed through the event horizon.

******************************************************************************

While SG-1 were on the alien planet, Katie and Charlie were at Jack's house sitting counter staring at a white envelope.

“Charlie you should open it, it was your idea,” Katie said, pushing him to open the object on the kitchen counter. 

Katie thought back to 2 and a bit weeks before while they were eating the lunch in the school's cafeteria 

\---------------

"Charlie, what's going to be the harm in doing it," Katie summarised before taking a sip of her water.

"Well it could be true" he shot back after taking a bite of his apple. 

"Yeah like that's ever going to happen. Come on, it was your idea."

"And I meant it as a joke not actually for you to come up with the clever idea and actually do it."

"It’s to prove a point to them," Katie gestures around the room full of students and then to herself and Charlie, "and ourselves that just because two people who look alike and get on really well does not mean that they are related in always shape or form." 

"Yes, I suppose you're right," he said before taking another bite on the apple. 

"Aren't I always?" she looked at him with absolute determination in her posture and voice. 

Charlie choked and laughed. 

"Yes but don't let it go to your head, because soon it won't fit through the door"

"Haha," she said sarcastically before smiling at him and in return, he smiled back 

\------------

“But what if it says were not or,” he pushed it towards Katie “I’m not opening it end of story.”

“It’s not a bomb you know it is not going to explode it is not going to change anything whether it says we’re or not. Common Charlie, I am your best friend, I already consider you a brother. What is in that envelope is irrelevant.”

“Ok, I’m going to open it,” he picked the envelope up and using his thumb he ripped it open carefully and slowly lifted the piece of paper so he could read it, his hands starting shaking and Katie placed her hand over his “Katie Ann Ellis Carter is 99.9% is the biological child of Samantha Carter” Katie let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding “Katie Ann Ellis Carter is 99.9% the biological Child of Johnathan O'Neill” he placed the piece of paper down and looked at the girl next to him. “Does this mean?”

“Yes, it means that you are my half-brother” Katie smiled widened and Charlie dove in for a fierce hug. 

“I can’t believe it, Katie, well I can but what my dad did to my mum before they were married and working it out that wasn’t that much time between your conception and my dad getting married.” His feelings of happiness and distraught were now mixing and he didn’t know how to feel. 

“Charlie what about my mum for 11 years of my life she told me nothing about my father nothing at all. My granddad pressed about it and she shut him down just like she has with me whenever it came up it would just cause an argument. And now I know I have a dad and who he actually is, I want to tell him.” A tear slipped down her face and she quickly swiped it away.

“No,” Charlie said forcefully, “You can’t tell him or your mom we shouldn’t have done this. We used a combined lunch money to get it done neither one can know.”

“Charlie but.”

“But nothing, if their work had found out they would both lose their jobs and then what would we do?”

Katie could not say anything, he was right and they both knew it. She looked up at him and could see the different emotions playing on his face.

“Charlie you don’t get it, I've wanted a father all my life and to do a thing like you and I did and you asking me to give that up now that I know, how can you ask that of me?” 

For the first time since meeting his sister he truly felt sorry for her. He had always had a mother and father even after they had their divorce, “I’m sorry Katie.”

“I know me too. You’re right we should never have done this.” The tears were flowing freely down her face and it really hit him how mature she really was but in her heart, she was still an 11-year-old girl who wanted both her parents. He watched her move towards the couch as she brought up her knees to her chest and started sobbing. 

He walked over her, wrapping his arms around her. “I am happy you know,” she looked up at him giving him a questioning look. So he elaborated, “about you being my sister.”

“Thank you, Charlie.”

Charlie left her on the couch and went to shred the offending document so no one would know what they had discovered and cleaned up their plates and sat back down next to her and flicked on the Simpsons. 

********************************************************************************

Back at the Sgc Jack was sitting next to Sam's bed after being cleared by Janet waiting for her to wake up from the meds she had been given. He could hear Jenet, Teal’c, Daniel and the general all discussing how Sam was. 

“Is she going to be alright?”

“Yes sir, she has a cracked cheekbone and a laceration on her lip and a black eye as you can see, she also has a small concussion from the second blow to her face. That's why she lost consciousness for a short time. It shouldn’t take more than a couple of weeks for her to fully heal and she should be awake soon.” 

“Good” Hammond replied before walking away. 

Jack looked back at Sam and her eyes were looking down at him. 

“Hey Carter,” he said, concerned. 

“Hi,” she said in a raspy and sleep ridden voice.

“How are you feeling?” his hand went on top of hers giving it a light squeeze.

“Sore. Hanson?” she was starting to feel sick.

“Dead,” she nodded in response “I heard what he said when you were in the cave, about you having a daughter.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I was going to,” she whispered. 

“I know, let’s not worry about it now you need to recover.”

“Katie? She asked looking at Jack

“At her friend’s place I rang Jacob and he said it was ok.”

She nodded knowing that her friend was the one and only son of Jack O'Neill. And because Katie's last name on the school record was Ellis he wouldn’t find out just quite yet who Katie really was. But she made a vow to herself in that cave before the year was done she would tell him no matter what the cost. He had a right to know. Her eyes were starting to droop again, the urge for sleep overwhelming. 

“Rest, I will see you soon,” but she was already asleep. He gave her hand one last squeeze before standing up and placing a small kiss on her forehead. The feelings he had for her were starting to fall through the cracks of the wall he had built up for himself and everyone else. He gave her one last look before heading to the debriefing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always Thank you for reading and please comment whether you think it's good or bad.


	6. Won't tell what I said.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation from the last chapter,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a tad shorter than my last couple but not by much 
> 
> Thank you to Denise and X Wing KC for beta reading for me.

It had been three weeks since the incident with Hanson, and one week since the crystalized Charlie showed up and tried to blow up a hospital. It had also been three weeks since Charlie and Katie had found out that they shared the same father. 

On the school bus on the way home, Charlie and Katie were sitting next to each other like they normally would. They had been closed since the whole thing in Charlie's kitchen. 

“Katie, I have some decisions to make.”

“About what Charlie?”

“My dad, my mom things like that.”

“Oh,“ was all she said. She turned away from her brother and looked out of the bus window and the landscape. She knew something was going to change Charlie and his Dad had got into more disagreements in the last week then the whole time she had known them. Admittedly that wasn’t long but it was long enough to know Charlie was thinking of moving in with his mom on a more permanent basis. 

“I want to meet your mom.” 

“Why?” it came out harsher than Katie intended, and when she realised, she winced at the sound of her voice. 

“Because I have only ever been to your front door and I know your mom works with dad,” Charlie said simply. 

“I'll ask her after she gets home from work. I don’t see why she wouldn’t want to meet you.”

“Ok.” 

“Ok does your dad know who my mom actually is?” she looked at him raising her eyebrow.

“Well, yes and no. He knows your mom works for the Air Force, but he thinks your mom’s last name is Ellis. He doesn't know anyone by that name. What he does not realize is that your mom is really his second in command Captain Sam Samantha Carter.”

“Sneaky” she laughed.

“Yeah, I thought so.” 

“I have another question or two?”

“Go ahead,” he said reluctantly. 

“Won’t my mom recognize you as Colonel O'Neills son? Especially now with the incident that happened last week. And second, you know a lot more than they have told me about what goes on in the mountain don't you?”

“I thought, it doesn’t matter. Anyway, I believe she will recognize me, but I suspected she knew for a while who I was. If she hasn’t said anything to dad about who you are for now I'm hoping she’ll keep it that way.” He looked at her and took a deep breath. “Second, yes I do know some stuff, and I am going to tell you, but not here, especially since both your mom and our dad, and both sets of grandfathers work there. I am surprised they haven’t told you.”

“You and me both” she huffed. 

“I have thought a lot about it,”

“I summarized that Charlie. Do you promise to tell me before you make a decision one way or the other?” 

“Yes, now we should get ready my stop is next and yours is the one after.”

**//**

Later on that day Jacob had cooked food, but Katie wasn’t all that hungry. Charlie wasn’t the only one who wasn't getting along with his parents. She wasn’t either. Ever since Katie had found out about Jack being her father she was incredibly angry at her mother. For several reasons, one of them being that Katie didn’t grow up with a father and two, that she hadn’t told Jack that he had a daughter. 

She was sitting at the table wondering how she was going to approach the question when she suddenly just decided to come out and say it. 

“Mom, Charlie O'Neill wants to meet you,” she stated. Jacob choked on a piece of food he was swallowing and Katie shrunk in her chair looking directly down at her uneaten plate of food. 

“How do you know Charlie?” Jacob asked.

“He’s my best friend at school, grandad,” she still wouldn’t look at him or her mother. 

“How long?” he was starting to get angry and both Katie and Sam felt it. 

“Since mom started working at her new job,” she answered honestly.

“And more importantly, how long have you known your commander's son is best friends with your daughter?” he placed his fork down on his plate and looked up at his daughter with a questioning look. 

“Quite a while dad there was no harm in it,” Sam simply said.

“Humm,” he suspected that Sam knew a lot more about Connel O'Neill than she was letting on. He had suspicions on his partnership with Katie. Especially since he had met Jonathan ‘Jack’ O'Neill. He was a good officer and very loyal to the teammates, and he cared a lot about his daughter then he was meant to. Even though it was against regulations, he and George were going to turn a blind eye as long as they didn’t break rules. Knowing his daughter she wouldn’t jeopardize her career, and knowing Jack by now, he wouldn’t ruin his career either. 

“Yes I think meeting the real Charlie would be nice”

“Thank you, mom. Is tomorrow ok?”

“Yes, that's fine.”

Katie played with her food some more, still not really hungry. Soon Jacob left the table and went into the kitchen. 

“Mom, the Colonel doesn't know that you're my mum, Charlie thought this was best so can we please not tell him.”

“I think that’s best,” she shrugged. 

“Sure you do,” Katie muttered under her breath knowing her mom had hidden motives. 

“Did you say something?”

“No, may I be excused so I can call Charlie?”

“Yes, just put your food in the kitchen and clean up after yourself.”

Katie simply nodded and took her plate through to the kitchen placing her uneaten food in a Tupperware tub and placed it in the fridge before putting her plate in the sink and heading to the phone. 

**The next day Sam’s house**

Charlie stood nervously shifting from foot to foot waiting at the front door to his sister's mother's house.

“She won’t bite,” Katie said sarcastically. 

“I know but…”

“Come on. It will be fine,” Katie unlocked the door with the key in and walked into her house, Charlie close behind her. 

“Mom we’re home.” 

“In the kitchen, ” Sam yelled back to them. 

Katie placed her backpack on the chair, her coat on top and gestured for Charlie to do the same. Before walking through the hallway into the kitchen. 

“Mom this is Charlie,” Katie gestured towards her mom “and Charlie this is Captain Samantha (Sam) Carter my mom.”

“Nice to meet you, Charlie.”

“Likewise ma’am.”

“Call me Sam, please, you are my daughters best friend.”

_ And more  _ both Katie and Charlie thought but neither one said anything. 

The three of them spent the next three hours getting to know each other, and an hour after that, Katie and Charlie were doing school work. It was nearly time for Charlie to go home.

“I like your mom, she's really nice,” Charlie admitted.

“She can be,” was all Katie said on the matter. 

“I should get going you know before our dad starts looking for me.”

“Thank you for coming to Charlie it meant a lot to me and I think it meant a lot to my mom too.”

“It was my pleasure, is your mom going to tell my dad?”

“No, she said she would keep it a secret at least for now.” 

“Good anyway got to go, see ya on the bus tomorrow.”

“Of course where else would I be?”

“Oh, I don't know, flying a JF-17 Thunder?”

“In our dreams Charlie boy, in our dreams.” she laughed and Charlie joined in before giving his sister a quick hug before leaving. 

**Later that night;**

Sam was getting ready for bed when she noticed a cream envelope with her name in some beautiful handwriting to which she recognised as Charlie’s. To which she summarised he must have left it on her bed before he had gone home so Katie wouldn’t find it. 

She picked up the envelope and sat down on the bed, the letter feeling heavy in her hands. She grabbed the letter opener from her bedside table and slowly opened it. She pulled out the white paper and read what it said. 

_ Dear Sam,  _

_ If you haven’t guessed this is from Charlie O'Neill _

That made her smile before she continued reading

_ I’m writing to let you know that well I don't quite know how to put this. I know that my dad is also Katie's father. I worked out that you must have slept with my dad soon before he got married to my mum. I don't blame you. I have seen pictures of my dad from 10 years ago he was quite a good looking man, and from what I gather you were quite young at the time.  _

_ I just wanted to let you know I don’t blame you, though I do blame my dad. He should have known better. What I do think you need to do is tell both Katie and my dad the truth before it gets too late to do so, especially with your jobs. I think it’s unfair on both of them, don't you? _

_ I have got sidetracked. I wanted to write you this letter because I wanted you to know I have made a decision that I want to move to California with my mom and finish my schooling there. I haven’t told dad I also haven’t told Katie. I know it's going to hurt her so much but at the moment I can not forgive him, and I would like to, but I can’t do that living in his house. I do hope to stay in touch with both you and Katie and I promise to come down for holidays. I hope that makes things easier. What I really wanted to ask was be there for my dad, otherwise, he’s going to do something stupid and I know he cares about you a lot more than he is supposed to.  _

_ Yours sincerely Charlie O'Neill. _

Tears were falling down Sam's cheeks after she finished reading the letter as she marvelled at how mature Charlie seemed when he wrote the letter, and how much thought he had put into it. He made many good point’s she was being unfair to both Katie and Jack by not telling them. She still remembered the promise she made herself that she has to tell them before the year is done so she has 11 months left. She sighed before placing the paper back in the envelope before sliding it into her bedside drawer under some books. She got into the bed and turned off the lamp hoping for some restful sleep to which she knew would not come. 


	7. 'Cause two can keep a secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for X Wing KC betta reading for me.

It had been several weeks since Sam had found the letter on her bed. Charlie came around most days doing homework and playing video games with his sister. Sam tried to have a conversation about the letter with Charlie but every time she brought it up to Charlie effectively either got really angry or completely dismissed the idea and ignored her. She soon asked Katie about why he was like this and why he was spending so much time here and not at home. Though she did say she didn’t mind Charlie being around so much. Katie said that he didn’t want to spend time at home with his dad or his dad's highered help. Sam tried to pry further, but her daughter just said, “That’s the way it is mom, stop pushing.” Sam sighed and left the conversation alone for now at least. 

She really didn’t get much time to spend with her daughter. With Jack's aftermath of the Nox and dying then coming back to life, it shook the whole team-up. Especially her and her Commanding Officer. No more than a few days after that, they had been sent on another mission to the planet  designated  **P3X-8596.** She was about to step through the wormhole another day and another journey awaits. 

*****************************************************************************************

Later on that day at Charlie and Katie’s school. 

They were both sitting outside the principal's office waiting for them to be called in. Charlie was kicking his legs and mumbling to himself.

“Charlie, why did you do it?” Katie asked, talking about the incident that happened a little over an hour ago. 

Charlie shrugged and then replied “He had it coming” he turned his head to look at Katie. “He shouldn’t have said the things he said and pushed you about like you’re some kind of rag doll.”

“I know he shouldn’t. I’m just kind of used to it now i suppose.” 

“Katie you’re 11 and he's 15-16?” he looked at her questionably 

“16,” she murmured 

“He downgraded your intelligence, but not only that, he called you some names even a sailor's daughter would be ashamed of and which I care not to repeat.” 

“I can look after myself” she huffed 

“I know you can, you are your mother's daughter. I just suppose I need to vent some anger. He just triggered me, but i fully stand by my actions.”

“Charlie, he's in the hospital with one or two broken ribs, a broken nose, and serve concussion, do you think that's a little overboard?” 

“No,” was all he said. He looked away at the wall in front of him like it's the most fascinating wall in his life. Katie sighed heavily taking that as the end of the conversion they were having and waited for the principle

*********************************************************************

**P3X-8596 - (Argos)**

They had walked into a temple which Daniel summarized as Greek. There was a statue made of stone of a warrior standing in a chariot resting between two winged horses. The warrior was holding a lighting bolt as if he was about to throw it across the temple. They walked down the steps from the stargate, and O’Neill gestures towards the statue. 

“And who might this be, Daniel?” 

Daniel looks at the statue “I'm not sure…Maybe early Greek, but I don't recognize the god form.” 

They started searching around the temple before they heard a woman scream from behind a pillar. They looked down at her and she was clearly very pregnant and just gone into labour 

“Sorry. We, we…we didn't mean to scare anyone.” Daniel said apologetically. 

The man looked up at them in fear, coving his partner in defence before speaking “You are not Pelops?”

“No…no…” Daniel tried to reassure him quickly and then turned to look at the statue before looking at the man covering his partner, who started panting obviously in pain “Uh, you mean him? Uh, no. We're, we're visitors…friends.”

“Husband, the child is near. Please…” the woman said to him, she was scared the could all see it 

The man looked up at the team “The midwife is gone, I…I do not know the birthing mysteries. And the village is too far. Please? Help us.”

They all looked towards Carter (Sam) including Jack O’Neill 

“What? Well, don't look at me, I was the one going through that, not the one helping. I have no idea what to do except push and scream,” Sam said honestly. Jack looked at her raising his eyebrow in some disbelief. 

“Don’t look like that at me Sir, when I was going through it there were hospital nurses and doctors, and lots and lots of gas and air. I don’t see any of that here.” 

Daniel and Teal’c looked at each other. Teal’c kept his face stern, while it looked like Daniel was in shock. Sam hadn’t told either of them that she had a daughter, she had only told jack. Things had become a little uncomfortable between the four of them. They were soon brought back to reality when the woman on the floor started screaming. Soon after, they exchanged names to make things a little easier. 

It was time to act. Sam held Thetys hand, wincing and remembering how much pain the poor woman was in. Daniel was bent over  Thetys who was now lying down and was in the midst of giving birth. 

“Push. Push. Push.” Daniel said concentrating. Thety's groaned, panted, and pushed. He looked at her “You're doing just fine.”

“Where did you learn how to do this?” Sam asked.

“Uh…Uh, on a dig in the Yucatan. Um, after the first one, I made friends with the local midwives and they taught me a lot.” Daniel replied, still trying to concentrate on the matter at hand.

“How many babies have you delivered?”

Daniel Started looking uncomfortable “Uh…two, counting today.”

Sam's eyes widened, but she turned back to encourage Thetys in her breathing. Soon there was a little baby scream with its first breath of life. Sam let out a long breath she didn’t even know she was holding 

“Alekos…it's a boy.” Alekos runs over to Daniel and grabs him by the shoulders and hugs him exuberantly.

They all said their congratulations to the happy couple including Teal’c. They walked towards the village. They named their child Dan-El, to honour the stranger who birthed him. There was joy and celebration as the crowd of villagers chatted with each other. They moved across the village. The members of SG-1 walked towards the fountain and sat on its stone side watching the celebration, observing them.

Sam watches as Jack looks across the square at a young woman who takes Dan-el from Thetys and cradles him. The woman looks up, and their eyes meet. She raises her eyebrows and smiles flirtatiously. O'Neill gazed back at her. Sam’s heart twinged slightly as a small part of her was jealous. She shouldn’t be. He was her commanding officer, but that didn’t stop the feeling from happening

“Um. Do things feel a little…off…here?” Jacked asked honestly 

“Are you crazy? It's a paradise,” Daniel replied 

“Yeah, sure, have an apple. What could happen?“ Jack said absently during the exchange with Daniel. 

Sam watched as Jack kept his eyes on the young woman throughout the entire conversation. Jack finished speaking, and she approached, holding a covered plate.

“I am Kynthia. Welcome to our village.”

“Thank you. Jack O'Neill”.

Kynthia smiled at him and uncovered the dish to reveal a fancy cake. She offered it to Jack and he took a piece. Kynthia smiled at him and watched as he took a bite. Daniel looked from O'Neill to the cake with curiosity. 

“It is pleasing?” Kynthia asked Anxiously 

Jack nodded and replied, “Very,” then turned to Daniel. “You should try some.” 

Daniel Reached out to take a piece but Kynthia pulled the dish away 

Kynthia looked and spoke to Jack, never once Glancing at Daniel, “It is only for you.”

Sam laughed. What could she do? She would not show how much she cared. she would not show how much Jack really meant to her. Ever. If she was honest, this woman Kynthia got everything that herself couldn’t have, and that’s what hurt the most.

“Only for me?” Jack said and took the whole dish and smiled. “Thanks.”

Kynthia sauntered off, joining a group of young women. They greeted her with giggles and squeals of delight. Sam couldn’t help but look away. She couldn’t bear it. Half hour later Sam's lip was bright red, she had been biting it, stopping her from saying something. She watched as a group of giggling group of Kynthia's friends surrounded Jack, pulling him to his feet.

“Hello, girls…” Jack fatuously said. He seemed happy for the girls to lead him away. Sam Jumped to her feet. 

“Uh, Colonel? Where are you going? Hello?” Sam snapped concerned and angry and hurt.

Daniel and Teal'c also rise, equally concerned. Several Argosians approach them, catching at their clothing and patting them soothingly.

“Please, sit down.” A man said. 

Sam didn’t want to sit down, she wanted to stop him desperately, and she knew where this was leading. It should not be a random woman having sex with him. It should be her. His lips should touch hers Her hands should be the ones feeling his chest scraping his back. Her body should be flush with his hot sweat, and completely in lust, he should be inside her. God her walls were cracking, her heartbreaking, and there was nothing she could do. 

Across from them, Jack is settled on a bench and the girls disappear into one of the buildings. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c sit back down with several Argosians at their feet. Music starts to play as Kynthia comes out wearing a sheer, long, sleeveless robe with butterfly attachments and a train. Sticks are sewn into the lining rest in her hands; she holds them up and crosses in front of her so that the material hides her face. Several young women carry the trailing edges of the robe, spreading them out and setting them down as Kynthia comes to a halt in front of O'Neill. Several voices from the crowd cry out.

Kynthia stands in front of O'Neill. As the people quiet, the music gets louder and she begins dancing. She holds the sticks out to the sides, swaying and twirling for O'Neill, who stares at her, mesmerized his vision blurring. The music gets faster, Kynthia twirls and, for O'Neill, the world around him blurs; he can see only her. Kynthia bends down before him, wrapping the wings of her dress around him, close enough to kiss. He stares at her. Kynthia stands and pulls the unresisting O'Neill behind her, leading him into one of the buildings. The villagers laugh and exclaim their appreciation. 

A little less than an hour later. 


	8. If one of them is dead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A direct continuation from the last chapter's cliff hanger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to X Wing KC for beta reading for me.

Even with the Argosians watching, Sam managed to sneak away making some excuse that they would believe. She quickly and quietly snuck around the outside of the village, then dipped back into it and inside the building where O'Neill was. She watched with beaded eyes as he sat on the bed as Kynthia went off to do something. She slowly walked over to him and crouched to his level so she was now eye level with him.

“O’Neill, Sir, ” but there was no response; it was as if she wasn’t even there. So she tried on a more personal level. “Jack, come on, talk to me. It’s Sam.” 

That seemed to get some recognition from him “Sam?”

“Yes, it’s me, Jack. You need to snap out of this,”

“I want you,” Jack whispered seductively in Sam's ear, and his hand found themselves intertwined in hers. 

“I want you to Jack, but… ” 

Sam never got to finish her sentence as Jack moved one hand at the nape of Sam’s neck and fiercely brought his mouth to hers, opening wide and letting his tongue invade. It was instant, tight, like he knew exactly where she began and where she ended.

They were panting, nose to nose, Sam’s eyes scared. Between their bodies, there were only a few inches of space. “Sam?” he whispered. She was suddenly brought back to reality.

“We can’t do this Jack. Not here. Not now. We, I made a promise not to do this unless we were both of a sound mind and we really wanted to do this.” 

Jack wasn’t listening, his hand moved down the flat of her back digging his nails into her hips and pulling her to him. 

“Jack no! I can’t do this” she pushed him back. Tears threatened to escape the corner of her eyes. She heard someone coming and quickly moved away from Jack and back to the secret entrance she had found earlier. 

As Sam stood there, she watched as Kynthia made her way back in with a platter full of fruit and more cake. She placed the food down onto the pillow next to them before throwing her knee over the other side of Jack's legs, essentially sitting on his lap in a sheer negligee. Kynthia picked up some cake and fed it to him, and then in the middle of eating the cake, she placed her lips on his kissing him the way Jack had just kissed Sam. Sam couldn't watch anymore the tears were streaming down her eyes. Damn this alien woman for having the one thing she could not have. 

Damn him for not wanting her as bad as he wanted Kynthia. But more importantly, why did she just not let him kiss her and love her the way she wanted? The plain answer was she wasn’t enough for him to fight for, and she never would be. She ran from the scene in front of her, then back around the outside of the village and back to the fountain where Daniel and Teal’c. She had managed to stop herself from crying, but she could tell she was as white as a ghost and her eyes were red puffy and sore.

“Everything ok Sam?” Daniel inquired. He looked concerned. 

“Everything is fine, let's just watch the celebration ok?” Sam replied. 

Daniel was going to say more but Sam gave him a look that said the conversion was clearly over. 

**A little while later inside the building.**

O'Neill looked up at Kynthia, his clothes clearly missing, and his body still in the tingle of aftershock from his actions. 

“What, exactly, just happened?” he asked.

A chime or bell was heard as Kynthia smiled back at him, though she did not answer his question. People began to come into the building. Alekos and his family are among them. Jack is a little shocked and immediately sits up, wrapping a sheet around himself as he sees no one paying any attention to him, but rather laying down on other beds, benches, pillows – wherever in the building. He turns to ask Kynthia a question, but she is asleep.

“Kynthia?” Jack asked, concerned 

He felt her neck to check for a pulse. Then he laid his head to her chest to listen for a heartbeat. He picked up a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around himself. He gets up and starts looking around. He hears the rest of his team enter the room and he instantly notices that Sam can not even look in his direction. Shit. What exactly did happen, apart from the obvious He tried to remember, but it’s all kind of hazy double shit. 

“Um ... what happened?” Jack asked, confused and somewhat embarrassed. 

“To them or ... you?” she back, she looked directly at him and he could see the hurt in her eyes. 

“We'll talk about that later,” Jack said 

“Nothing to talk about,” Sam said clearly. She walked over to look at Dan-el and his mother. “I've seen parties end abruptly, but never like this.”

“They all just ... collapsed.” Daniel chipped in.

“It happened just as the sunset,” Teal’c stated 

“Kynthia did the same thing. What is it? Some kind of sleeping sickness? What?” replied Jack.

Sam winced at hearing Kynthia’s name. She controlled herself before speaking. 

“There's no sign of fever or pain, breathing's shallow, heartbeat's slow but regular. A disease can't affect everyone all at once.”

“It seems to be nothing more than a deep state of sleep,” Teal’c offered.

Sam turned her attention back to Jack. “Now ... how about you?”

“Let's just stick to the matter at hand. How does an entire village pass out? Something in the food?” his mouth suddenly dries his throat sounding slightly horse voice. He took a drink from one of the goblets.

“We all partook of the same food,” Teal’c suggested 

“Except for that cake,” Sam said honestly.

“Which was only for you,” Daniel asserted before turning to Jack. 

Jack looked at the goblet as a realization came to him. 

“Damn, she drugged me.” He got up, still holding the blanket around his waist and began walking to Kynthia's bed, but collapsed to his knees half-way there. “Whoa!”

Sam is immediately there to stop him from falling and is joined by Daniel and Teal'c as he gets heavier.

“Oh ... he's still feeling the effects of the drug,” Daniel explained 

“No ... I'm just a little tired.” Jack slurred. 

“Colonel?” Sam said concerned. 

“From now on, we stick to rations,” and Jack passed out. They lowered him to the ground.

“No fever, shallow breathing, slow heartbeat ... just like the others.” Sam sighed 

Daniel took off his glasses and asked, “What the hell is going on here?”

The next morning, Teal'c was looking around as the village square was once again bustling with active villagers. Sam was writing in her notebook as Jack, wearing his pants and t-shirt, and looking rather hung-over, came out of the building behind her. He placed his sunglasses on as he passed her.

“Hey, Colonel ... how are you feeling?” Sam inquired.

Jack continued to the well in the centre of the village. 

“Hungover ... but okay.” He removed his sunglasses. “Getting any answers out here?” He plunged his head under the water.

“No. They all act as if what happened last night was normal. They party until sundown. Then they fall asleep and they wake when the sun rises,” Daniel stated.

Jack now had dripping wet and he wiped the water from his eyes. 

“I'd like an explanation. Daniel, get back to that temple. See what you can find out. Take Teal'c with you. Go on,” he watched as Daniel left and sat on the well edge once again. “Carter ... keep asking questions out here.”

He put his sunglasses back on and laid back, showing no intention to move. Sam looked at him with somewhat frustration, shook her head and moved on.

/////

All of SG-1 had learnt some interesting facts throughout the day. One of the children had grown 5 years in 5 days. This was the same for everyone born in the village. They were now returning to the temple, and as usual, the village was bustling with activity and they all seemed to be happy 

“You have to give them credit for one thing ... They do enjoy life,” Daniel motioned. 

“Perhaps it is because they do not have much life to enjoy,” Teal’c shrugged. 

Jack had gotten highly annoyed at this point. “Great! So now what you're telling me is this virus – which, by the way, I do not have – is deadly?”

“Well, if the kids age five years in five days, what happens when they reach 100 days?” Daniel inquired. 

Just then, Jack dropped to his knees. Once again, Carter is there to break his fall.

“Colonel? Colonel?” Sam’s Said concerned. Jack’s head flops into her lap and she cradles it in her arms, removing his sunglasses. Daniel looked around to notice that all the villagers are beginning to lie down and that the sun is setting.

Jack looked into Sam’s eyes and tried to make sense of the situation. “I guess it wasn't the cake.”

“Maybe it was your physical contact with Kynthia.”

He watched her cringe but her face staying neutral the whole time “Get back to Earth, Captain. Figure this thing out. And with that said he fell back to sleep in Sam’s lap. 

******************************************** 

#### Earth

SG1, without Jack, were just stepping through the wormhole and back into Stargate Command. 

“Welcome back SG1, I want a debrief in two hours,” Hammond said over the sound system into the gate room. 

“Yes Sir,” Sam said before taking off her backpack.

“And Captain, I need to see you in my office right away before you have your post-mission medical exam.”

“Yes sir,” she nodded before saying goodbye to Daniel and Teal’c. Before heading up the stairs to the General Hammond office. 

“Come in Captain Carter and shut the door,” he said without a waver in his voice. 

“Is Katie ok? Did something happen?” she asked.

“Katie is perfectly fine and healthy as far as I know. But there has been an incident”

“What kind of incident?” Sam asked 

“It concerns Charlie O’Neill. I understand they’re quite close from what Jacob tells me.”

“Yes Sir,” she said shakily 

“Well, Charlie has been suspended from school. Due to an altercation that cornered Katie. From what I have heard he was defending Katie honour but he left the boy in a serious condition.”

“How bad is it?” Sam questioned. 

“The boy is in the hospital with two broken ribs, a broken nose, and a concussion,” Hammond declared looking directly up at her from behind his desk. 

Sam sighed and she honestly did not know what to say. 

“As you are aware Sam, Jack is currently stranded on Argos, and I don’t want to worry him unnecessarily at this point. So I was wondering if Charlie could stay with you until Jack is back home?”

“Of course he can. Who’s idea was this, if I may ask?”

“It was your dad's idea.”

“Great,” Sam mumbled, “Is that all Sir?”

“Yes, dismissed,” she nodded at her godfather before leaving to go have her post-op Med eval. 

******************************************************

**Less Than a week later - Argos**

Jack was still sitting on the same throne. He had gotten the news that his age would not stop, and he was ageing quite significantly more than he would back on earth. There was nothing as far as he knew SG1 and Doctor Fraiser could do about it. There were nanites in his blood. He appeared much older now. His hair was white and long and thin. His face is more wrinkled and he had a scraggly beard and moustache. He was holding a notebook and pen. He had written ‘Dear Sam' on the paper, but nothing else. He closed the notebook and threw both to the floor. Thinking about the private conversation he had with Sam. 

8888888888888888

“Jack I… am sorry” Sam whispered as she was alone in the gate room no one hearing their conversion. She could see him through the malp and he could see her. 

“I know Sam, I know… it's just I never got to say…”

“I know Jack, I have always known” Sam Shared. “I will figure this out I promise”

“I know you will Sam you always do” he assured her.

“Jack, I have to tell you something about Katie, my daughter,” she mumbled then clarified. 

“What about her?” Jack answered confused. He could see something was worrying her about Katie, but he had no clue what it had to do with him. 

“She’s …..” Sam didn’t get to finish her sentence because Kyntha had walked into the room and heard her say something to Jack but she couldn’t quite work out what it was. Then she walked back out of view and presumably out of the temple 

“Is Katie ok?” he asked., 

“Yes, she is fine, and it doesn’t matter. I better go, so bye,” she quickly said before ending the malp transition. 

“Bye Sam,” he said to an empty room.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

He watched as the sun rose once again and Kynthia walked into the Temple. Looking for Jack, she found him sitting on the top steps of the Gate, where his back was facing her. 

“Come back to the village. It is not good to be always alone,” Kynthia asked.

“Whatever time I have left, let me spend it in my own way,” O'Neill said, still facing away from her. She walked up the step to sit by him. 

She walks up the steps to sit by Jack.

“But you do not spend it. You waste it.” She pondered 

“I don't think reflecting on my life, or trying to figure out how to get the rest of it back, is a waste.” The defeat in his voice was evident now 

“You are angry.” she asserted 

“Yes. Yes, I am. Aren't you now that you know the truth?” he questioned 

“What can we do but live in the way we always have? We do not have thousands of days. But we treasure every moment,” she disclosed. 

“I know, Kynthia. But in my heart ... I'm a military man, a warrior. That's my life. To which my team will attest” he suddenly thought of Sam and the conversion. He turned to her so they were now facing each other. 

“You love her,” Kynthia said, to which Jack gave no answer. 

“And now, because of me, you will never see her again.”

“You meant no harm,” he assured her.

“Then let me give what I have taken. The time of one heartbeat can become an eternity.” she smiled and kissed him. 

Jack knew in his heart it just wouldn’t be enough but for now, it would do. 

Two days later it was night and the stars were shining and Jack was playing Tic-tac-toe on the sand with Kynthia 

“Aw, hell. Have to teach you a game I can win,” Jack grumbled light-heartedly. 

Kynthia laughed “It is good to see you smile. Tell me, will you live the rest of your days without making love?”

“Oh, God, I hope not. Ah, we'd probably just pass out.” 

Then it occurred to him that it is dark and they are still awake. “Why aren't we unconscious yet? It shoulda happened already, Kynthia. Why aren't we asleep?”

They walk back into the village and the sun starts to rise, but everyone is still asleep.

“No one has awakened,” she stated.

“Except for us. Why? How important is this rule that no one can leave the village?” Jacked inquiried

“It is Pelop's first law,” she replied

“Then whatever it is that knocks us all out at night is right here,” Jack said, motioning to the village with his hands.

“What?”

“I'll bet you and I stayed awake because we walked out of range. The cure could be as simple as just ... getting' the hell outta Dodge. We stay out of proximity, no sleep. They all stay here, they get no wake-up call. There's got to be some other variable, some other change.” 

They quickly walked toward the Temple and inside of it, they could hear a faint electronic beeping. Jack noticed a light flashing on a device in the bottom of one of the overturned stones. He pulled it out and looked it over.

“Excuse me. I've got a phone call to make,” he said kind of happy. 

No more than an hour later. 

SG1 concluded that the machine had two different frequencies: One to put the villagers to sleep to activate the nanites, and the second one to shut it all off for the day. And by Jack breaking the structure in frustration, he must have broken the wake up call. Lucky for the Argosions Sam had brought one of her doohickeys that matched the frequency perfectly and they started waking up in due cause. 

With the frequency issue figured out, and the nanites in the blood system removed, SG1 told the Argoisions that they would now age at a relatively normal rate. And Jack would recover and revert to his normal age within two weeks. 

TBC. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can Either love or hate me for this chapter but enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think good or bad.


End file.
